Mimete
Mimete ist die zweite der Witches 5 und ein Mitglied der Death Busters. Wie alle der Witches 5, hat auch sie einen Level, der ihren Rang innerhalb der Gruppe repräsentiert. Mit einem Level von 40 ist sie die Schwächste der fünf Hexen; die Zweitschwächste ist Eudial mit einem Level von 78. Unter dem Namen Mimi Hanyu ist Mimete in Japan eine große Berühmtheit. Manga Mimete tritt unter dem Namen Mimi Hanyu in ganz Japan als Sängerin und Schauspielerin auf. Diese Identität dient ihr jedoch nur als Tarnung, da ihre eigentliche Loyalität allein den Death Busters und der Infinity-Akademie gilt. Nachdem ihre Vorgängerin, Eudial mit ihrer Mission scheiterte und von Sailor Moon vernichtet wurde , bietet Mimete ihrer Vorgesetzten Kaolinite an, deren Auftrag weiterzuführen (auch in der Hoffnung, so ein weiteres Level aufzusteigen). Ihre Aufgabe besteht fortan in dem Beschaffen von Körpern und Seelen für die Death Busters, welche dann Pharao 90 zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollen. Zusätzlich sollen in die Körper, die sie beschafft, Dämoneneier eingepflanzt werden, aus denen sich voll entwickelte Daimons entwickeln sollen. Um ihren Plan zu verwirklichen, nutzt sie sowohl ihre Berühmtheit, als auch ihren Stelle als Lehrkraft des Faches Kunst an der Infinity-Akademie aus. In der Infinity-Gedächtnishalle, Japans größter Multifunktionshalle, intiierte sie ein Konzert für Schüler der Infinity-Akademie, beim dem auch Michiru Kaio als berühmte Geiger auftreten soll. Wie es der Zufall will hat Usagi Tsukino von Michiru Kaios Freundin Haruka Eintrittskarten für das Konzert erhalten und lädt alle ihre Freundinnen ein. Auch Mamoru Chiba hatte bereits früh eine Eintrittskarte von Michiru erhalten. Zudem schafft es Minako Aino, die ein großer Fan von Mimi Hanyu ist, sich heimlich, indem sie sich in einen Schüler der Infinity-Akademie verwandelt, in das Konzert von Mimete einzuschleichen. Minako merkt allerdings schnell, dass "Mimi Hanyu" zu den Feinden gehört, da diese beginnt ein Lied zu singen, welches die Zuschauer müde werden lässt und sie daran hindert, sich zu bewegen. Nachdem Mimete das Publikum weitestgehend hypnotisiert hat, verlangt sie von allen Menschen im Saal, dass sie ihre Körper, Seelen und ihren Geist dem Meister der Death Busters, Pharao 90, opfern sollen. Minako schafft es jedoch zu entkommen und verwandelt sich in Sailor Venus, um sich Mimete entgegenzustellen. Mit Venus Love Me Chain beendet sie die Gehirnwäsche des Publikums und bringt die gesamte Menschenmasse dazu, den Konzertsaal zu verlassen. Vorher schafft sie es zudem über ihre Funkarmbanduhr ihre Freundinnen zu erreichen, welche in einem anderen Saal der Konzerthalle zeitgleich dem Konzert von Michiru Kaio lauschen. Mimete attackiert Sailor Venus daraufhin mit Charm Buster; diese versucht, sich mit Venus Wink Chain Sword zu wehren. Als jedoch kurz darauf die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen und Tuxedo Mask auftauchen, muss Mimete einsehen, dass sie allein keine Chance gegen ihre Gegner hat. Verzweifelt wendet sich Mimete mithilfe ihres magischen Stabes direkt an Kaolinite und bittet sie, ihr zur Unterstützung einen Daimon zu schicken. Kaolinite reagiert ungehalten und genervt darüber, tut Mimete jedoch den Gefallen. Da die Dämoneneier jedoch erst frisch in die Schüler der Infinity-Schule eingepflanzt wurden, hatten sie noch keine Zeit sich voll zu entwickeln und befinden sich deshalb in einem unausgereiften Zustand. Kaolinite lässt einige der fehlerhaften Daimons im Konzertsaal erwachen, welche jedoch gleich von Sailor Moon und Sailor Neptune vernichtet werden können. Schließlich greift auch Sailor Uranus in das Kampfgeschehen ein und vernichtet Mimete mit ihrer Attacke World Shaking. Später wird Mimete von Kaolinite mit dem Auftrag Sailor Venus gefangen zu nehmen, wiederbelebt. Mimete täuscht Sailor Venus vor, dass die Kriegerin der Liebe der große Star auf einem Konzert ist und sie endlich das Kämpfen vergessen soll, ansonsten würde sie nie ein großes Jugendidol werden können. Sailor Venus erliegt ihrer Suggestion und wird von Mimete gefangen genommen. Als Sailor Neptune und Sailor Pluto auftauchen, töten sie Mimete und ihre Hexenkolleginnen. Anime thumb|Mimete in der Animeserie Im Gegensatz zum Manga ist Mimet in der Animeserie kein berühmtes Jugendidol, vielmehr träumt sie davon, eines zu sein. In der deutschen Synchronfassung lautet ihr Name ebenfalls Mimet. Mimet arbeitet für die Death Busters unter ihrer Vorgesetzten Eugeal im Zimmer der 5 Hexen, allerdings strebt sie die Position ihrer Vorgesetzten an. Als Eugeal nach einigen Fehlschlägen immer noch keinen Talisman gefunden hat, beginnt Mimet ihr Streiche zu spielen und lästert mit ihren Kolleginnen über das Versagen Eugeals, wohl wissend, dass Eugeal sie belauscht . Während Eugeal in der Marinenkathedrale um den Heiligen Gral kämpft, entfernt Mimet das Bremspedal aus Eugeals Auto. An dessen Stelle hinterlässt sie eine böswillige Nachricht und einige Laborschnecken, die der Chefin verhasst sind. Zudem sprach Mimet eine Botschaft auf Kassette, die sich automatisch abspielt und in der sie Eugeal nahe legt, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Nach diesen Aussagen wird Eugeal nur noch wütender, was zur Folge hat, dass sie immer schneller und schneller fährt. Erst als sie auf eine Kurve zusteuert, bemerkt sie das Fehlen ihrer Bremsen und daraufhin stürzt Eugeal in den Tod. Somit ist der Weg für Mimet frei, an Eugeals Nachfolge anzutreten . Mimets neue Aufgabe besteht darin, Reine Herzen für den Messias der Stille zu sammeln, damit dieser endlich erwachen kann. Zu diesem Zweck erschafft Dr. Tomoe einen neuen Typus von Dämonen, die die Reinen Herzen aus den Mündern ihrer Opfer heraussagen, herunterschlucken und diese dann beim Doktor wieder rausspucken können . Ihre neue Aufgabe nimmt sie jedoch nicht allzu ernst, lieber sieht sie während der Arbeitszeit fern , spielt Twister mit ihren Kolleginnen und liest Mangas und Zeitschriften über Prominente . Ihre Opfer sind meist junge, prominente Männer, die sie auswählt, nur um sich mit ihnen treffen zu können. Trotz ihrer unprofessionellen und laschen Arbeitshaltung gelingt es ihr aber Dr. Tomoe den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass sie hart und engagiert arbeite. Mimets großer Traum ist es, eines Tages selbst ein großes und berühmtes Jugendidol zu werden, dem zugejubelt und verehrt wird. Sie nimmt an einem Wettbewerb - der Heroine Audition - mit, bei dem es eine Filmrolle an der Seite des Sängers und Schauspielers Jinta Araki zu gewinnen gibt . Jinta Araki ist zugleich ihr neues Opfer. Bei der Anmeldung erfährt Mimet enttäuschenderweise, dass Jinta Araki erst im Finale anwesend sein wird. Dort lernt sie auch Minako Aino kennen und freundet sich mit dieser sofort an, da sie die gleichen Interessen teilen. Trotz ihres schüchternen und unbeholfenen Auftritts schafft es Mimet wider aller Erwartungen zusammen mit Minako ins Finale. Mimet ist nun verzweifelt, da sie nicht weiß, was sie machen solle: Würde sie nun Jinta Arakis Herz stehlen, würde der Film niemals gedreht werden und sie werde wohl nie ein Star. Würde sie dies jedoch verweigern, würde sie ihre Arbeitsstelle als eine der 5 Hexen verlieren. Sie erinnert sich an Minakos Rat, dass man fest an seine Träume glauben solle und beschließt, die ihrigen zu verfolgen. Am Tag des Finale wird sie als letzte auf die Bühne gebeten und hat von allen Kandidatinnen die meisten Stimmen erhalten. Im ersten Moment scheint es, als habe sie genügend gesammelt und Mimet glaubt sich schon am Ziel ihrer Wünsche angekommen, doch dann gibt die Anzeige an, dass die Stimmen doch nicht ausgereicht wurden. Somit geht keine Siegerin aus dem Wettbewerb hervor. Mimet ist am Boden zerstört, kann sich jedoch wieder fangen und lässt ihren Dämon U-Tahime frei, damit dieser das Reine Herz Jintas stiehlt. Das Sailor Team kann Mimet jedoch aufhalten und den Dämon vernichten. Schweren Herzens muss sich Mimet geschlagen geben und rennt reumütig zurück zu Dr. Tomoe. Nachdem Scheitern aller halbherzigen Versuche beginnt sich Dr. Tomoe von ihrer abzuwenden und verweigert ihr die für die Durchführung ihrer Aufträge notwendigen Genehmigungen. Mimet wird misstrauisch und schaltet ein Abhörgerät ein, dass sie unter dem Labortisch Dr. Tomoes angebracht hat. Als Sie schließlich erfährt, dass ihre Kollegin Telulu ihre Stelle übernehmen soll, wird sie sehr wütend. Mit einem speziellen Gerät imitiert sie die Stimme Dr. Tomoes und ruft bei Telulu an, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass der Auftrag zurückgezogen worden sei . thumb|Mimet setzt auf die Hexenwandlermaschine Als die Kriegerinnen es verhindern, dass der Dämon U-Pasokon das Reine Herz Sergei Asimovs stiehlt, holt Mimet die Hexenwandlermaschine, eine alte Erfindung Eugeals, hervor und aktiviert den Hexenwandlertransport. Mit dieser kann sie sich in die Maschine transferieren und lässt sich selbst auf einen großen Bildschirm erscheinen. Dort verkündet sie dem Sailor Team, dass ihre Kraft um ein Vielfaches gestiegen sei und sie nun die Kriegerinnen besiegen könne. Doch da erscheint Telulu und konfrontiert Mimet mit einem Fehler der Maschine: Sobald man die Stromzufuhr des Geräts unterbricht, während sich noch jemand in der Maschine befindet, bleibt diese Person auf ewig darin gefangen. Schadenfroh reißt Telulu den Stecker aus der Steckdose und Mimet verschwindet für immer. Sera Myu Mimete tritt in den Musicals zu Mugen Gakuen - Mistress Labyrinth und seiner Neufassung in Erscheinung. Dargestellt wird sie von Shiori Honda und Aki Kudou. Ihre Rolle ist ähnlich wie die im Manga. Mimete verwendet den gleichen Trick wie im Manga, um Venus gefangen zu nehmen. Die beiden haben sogar ein Duett, das ein Medley aus Traditional the Grace ~Ai no Arashi~ und dem Ausschnitt von Triangle Secret, den die Hexen singen, ist. Das Duett ist allerdings mehr ein Duell, bei dem Mimete am Ende die Oberhand gewinnt und Venus gefangen nehmen kann. Mimete und die anderen Death Busters sterben beim großen Endkampf. Im Musical Un Nouveau Voyage tritt Mimete auch in Erscheinung. Ihre Darstellerin ist Ayaka Ida. Videospiele * Mimete und die anderen Mitglieder der Witches 5 sind Bossgegner im Super-Nintendo-Spiel Sailor Moon: Another Story und treten in Crystal Tokyo in Erscheinung. * Mimete ist die Endgegnerin im zweiten Level des Sega-Game-Gear-Spiels Sailor Moon S. Trivia * Mimete wurde nach dem Mineral Mimetesit benannt. Einzelnachweise en:Mimete Kategorie:Idole Kategorie:Witches 5